The Gryphon
by Ryir
Summary: Deathstroke went on a contract one day just to find the perfect apprentice. Her name was Grifina Orlov, or better known has the deadly Gryphon. But when one day she tells a poor young boy her name, she was to kill him. Saying no, she setts off to a different life... With Batman and Robin. But will the past catch up to her or will she will live in the present?


**AN: Well, you're probably wondering why I got rid of the other Gryphon. Well, because I thought of something else and deiced I wanted to make this chapter a little different and wanted to change the summery so I just delete the story because it would be easier. It was only a chapter long so I was like, "Why not?!" So here you go. It's not much different but the ending will be.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I did own this show, I would have made a season three already.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two bodies, One Gun, and One Girl**

_BANG!_

A man in a black suit fell backwards with a bullet to his heart. Standing right in front of the man was a man with an orange and navy blue face mask. A deep blue eye stared at the body with satisfaction as he lowered his gun that was still smoking. He turned around to walk out of room while putting his gun back on his belt. But he was cut off by A man with a GCPD badge. He came up to him with a gun pointed to his head.

"Stop right there, Deathstroke!" The man with the mask, supposedly 'Deathstroke', stopped in his tracks.

"I don't have much time you know. I'm a very busy man." Deathstroke said.

The officer didn't move but fired his gun...

But Deathstroke dodged every one of those bullets. After a few seconds of weaving through the bullets, Deathstroke pulled out the sword that rested on his back and rushed towards the man. The officer just kept shooting bullets but none of them ever coming close to their target. With lighting speed, Deathstroke slashed the officer's gun in half. While the officer stared at his gun confused, Deathstroke stabbed the sword into the man's chest, blood immediately poured out of the man's body. The man looked down at his chest, shocked. He dropped his gun and Deathstroke took his sword out of the man's body. The man fell into his own blood, his green eyes wide open.

Deathstroke swigged his blade to let the blood fly off. Then he took out a white handkerchief and wiped his blade clean. After he was done, he throw the handkerchief onto the office's body.

"Too easy…" Then Deathstroke walked to window that was shattered. He walked to the edge and looked down to find another roof top. He smiled underneath his mask and let himself fall out the window. When he got close to the roof, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled onto the roof. When he stopped, he got up and cracked his back. He sighed then walked to the end of the roof top to drop down into an alleyway. He started too walked down the dirty alleyway until he stopped at the sight of a strange scene in front of him…

…Two bodies, one gun, and one girl…

He walked up the girl that had her legs up to her chest while her arms wrapped around her legs. She had her head buried deep into her legs, giving off small sods. He just smiled at the sight.

"_Another person has seen what the cruel world could do." _He thought. He walked up to the girl. He didn't walk silently like he usually does, but walks so the girl knows he is there.

The girl looks up and got wide eyed.

"Death… Deathstroke." She backed away.

He stopped and looked at her closely. "_She looks familiar…"_

Curiosity getting the better of him, he ask, "What's your name?"

The girl stopped against the wall. "You… You knew my parents. The Orlov family. They made contracts with you."

He stopped and thought about it. "Oh, yes, the Orlov family. One of the biggest Drug Lords in Gotham. Yes, I did have a few contracts with them. But that doesn't explain the mess we have here." He looked towards the bodies.

"They were trying to kill me…" She whispered.

"So you killed them instead?" He asked.

"I- Yes…" She started to tear up. "If I didn't, I would have been killed."

He looked towards the bodies once more. "Well, it appears that way." He looked towards the girl. "What's your name girl?"

She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Gri- Grifina. Grifina Orlov, sir."

"Well Grifina. Let us take you back to your parents, shall we?"

She looked to the ground. "They're dead. The Falcone killed them and took the mansion. I don't have anywhere else to go."

He took in the information for a minute. Then he smiled. "_She would make a perfect apprentice. The right age where she is breakable to my will."_

"How would you like to come with me?"

"You- You would do that?!" Her face brightened.

"Why, of course. I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't mean it." He smiled.

She smiled and jumped up. "What are we waiting for?! I haven't had anything to eat for days!" She ran down the alleyway.

Deathstroke picked up the gun she used to kill the men and smiled. "_Perfect." _He thought.

"Don't go to far. You still don't know where I live." He stuffed the gun with the other guns he had and walked to where Grifina run off to.

"Come on old geezer, I'm starving!" She yelled.

He walked with Grifina down the alleyway, thinking about his plans on how to make a perfect apprentice.

But little did he know about the unbreakable will the girl had.

She is a gryphon after all.

* * *

**AN: See? The ending is different. If you don't see that, then I'll explain. The last one said that the girl would change him meaning he would turn good or something like that, I don't really know my self so don't ask, and this one said that her will couldn't be broken which means that she can't be what Deathstroke whats her to be. Yes, I'm giving away the story just a little but there is much more than that. I might even make this story a series, but we will see. I still need to get done with the Crow and stuff. But, this one is going to be awesome. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review!**


End file.
